Arburian Avengers
ATTENTION: PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THE PLOT! 'Arburian Avengers '(Working title) is a movie by Brian that everyone (who donated their characters in here, duh) can write. Theme Song The Theme Song have AF Music, then a pic of Arburia gets destroyed comes up, then Brian appeared in the scene, then Charbel, Tyran, Jake, Rodney, Moustacheball, Mason, Dan, Finn, and Solo. Then a clip of them destroying the Great One appeared, screen flashes green as a logo popped up. Characters Brian The Arburian Pelarota (Brian) A super smart Arburian Pelarota that works with Azmuth on Primus, but because of an accident he fall to the DNA Liquid River thingy and it makes him can evolve whenever he likes by concentrating. When he evolve, he can shoots his spikes and rolls at incredibly great speed. Charbel (Charbel) An Arburian Pelarota that have the power to evolve since he was born. But too lazy to do it. Tyran (Tyran) He founds a radioactive gem, and now he can evolve whenever he likes! Jakey Wakey (ET) Jake the Arburian Pelarota AKA Jakey Wakey. He is incredibly intelligent and used it to create a device that allows him to evolve whenever he like and then return to his regular state. When he evolve he can shoot his spikes and levitate slightly. Rodney (Rocket) an Arburian Pelarota named Rodney. He is a kleptomaniac. He wll be very clumsy but good at stealing. He have a rare Arburian Perlarota disease that makes it so that he cannot roll up into a ball, but can fly. Moustacheball (Omi) An Arburian Pelarota with with an AWESOME moustache, named Moustacheball. He can control his moustache to stretch, and attack. He speaks with a French accent and always says "Le" before everything. Mason (FusionFall123) A normal Arburian Pelarota. Dan (Dan) A smart and cocky Arburian Pelarota. Can evolve if concentrate. Finn The Arburian Pelarota (Thomas) Finn the Arburian Pelarota. Calm and Collected, but very powerful in combat. He has a special green gem that he wear as a belt with the ability to evolve himself. The drawback is that it only lasts up to 20 minutes at a time and takes 5-10 minutes to recharge. Solo (Solo) An Arburian Pelarota named Solo. Cocky and arrogant and he is neutral (half good, half evil). He can evolve with a symbol on his chest. He is pretty powerful and a hot head.The symbol is fused in his skin. Plot Introduction Scene We see Arburia, with The Great One floating above it. (The Great One): (thoughts) Perfect. Right after he says that, it lands on the ground. We zoom out in space, the screen fades to black. And a lot of screaming was heard. Meanwhile, in Primus... We see an Arburian Pelarota sitting on a rock-like ramp, with a device similar to that device that Eunice holds in the beginning Simian Says. (Arburian Pelarota): Check. Suddenly, the rock he was sitting on cracked! He, along with a few piece of the rocks fall to the river. Then, a silver-metallic hands popped up, and we see an Evolved Arburian Pelarota climbed up from the river. (Brian): WHOA! I'm evolved! Just then, he got a call. He quickly rolled into a ball and dashes off. (Brian): Hey Azmuth, I- (Azmuth): I already know it. I just want to tell you something sad...really really sad... (Brian): What is it? (Azmuth): ... (Brian):... (Azmuth): ... (Brian): ... (Azmuth): ... (Brian): JUST FUDGING TELL ME. (Azmuth): ...Arburia is destroyed. Theme Song! Meeting Up Brian is on his room, thinking. (Brian): Maybe if I concentrate, I can de-evolve! Brian then began concentrating, and he de-evolved. (Brian): Perfect. That solved one of my problem. Hmmm, I'm sure there will be more Arburian Pelarotas than me who survived by going to another planet before it happens.... Brian then began acquiring some tools, he build a big, blue-transmitter like thingy in 10 minutes. He pointed it towards his big window. (Brian): PERFECT. He then began pressing a button it, a scanner appeared on the device, scanned him. We then see outside, the transmitter fires some sort of a ray at space. We then sees Brian again, staring at a screen. (Brian): YES! There is 9 Arburian Pelarotas that survived! I will need to teleport them here. Brian then began pressing some buttons. The screen then split up into 9 screens showing all of the survived Arburian Pelarotas. Then they began glowing white and disappeared. They re-appeared in some sort of a base. Brian then rised up on a platform. (Brian): Hello, fellow Arburian Pelarotas. I have called all of you here, so we can get revenge on The Great One for destroying our planets! Now, you may introdude yourself. Get over here, if you want. Rodney walks up. Rodney: Hello. I am Rodney. I am awesome. I can fly. I have your wallets. Rodney holds up nine wallets. (Brian): That's not my wallet. You just have nine wallets saved in your pocket. Next? (Moustacheball): Bonjour, le name is Moustacheball. I have an awesome moustache. (shows off his moustache, then holds a pipe and starts pulling himself up) Tada! (Brian): Ehh, cool. Next? You, users-that-joined this, if you are online, continue this! Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Working Titles Category:Brianultimatedragon